


Secret Crush

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Derek and Stiles don’t do emotions very well, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Short & Sweet, sterekvalentineweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: For once Peter Hale is up to something good.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Secret crush. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

Peter sat on the steps leading to the bedrooms of the loft. He was watching Stiles watching Derek who was watching Stiles when the other wasn’t looking.

It was sickeningly sweet to see both men long for the other but neither doing something about their not so secret crush because they thought the other wasn’t interested.

The whole pack was betting on how long it would take them that their crush was reciprocated but Peter knew his nephew was too cautious to do anything about his crush and Stiles was too insecure. No matter how brash he seemed to be.

A soft sigh escaped him. He took a breath and nearly choked on the stench of misery both Derek and Stiles exuded. 

Peter still did not understand how Derek could not tell Stiles wasn’t only crushing on him but was already madly in love. His chemosignals were so intense even Scott McCall had caught on and Stiles’ best friend was as dense as they come.

The upcoming Valentine’s Day had let the stench of misery become even stronger and Peter decided to be a good uncle for once. While he could have won the bet easily his nephew’s happiness was paramount to him even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Peter silently slipped up to Stiles’ side, startling the human badly. He sniggered softly and apologized even though they both knew he wasn’t really sincere.

The older man threw a look towards his nephew but he was so engrossed in his cooking he wouldn’t hear them talking.

“You know … you should just tell him, Stiles. Derek will never make the first move. He can’t. Once burned, twice shy and all that,” Peter waved his hand dismissively.

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. “I … I have no idea what you are talking about,” he stuttered.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Your not so secret crush on my nephew … and just so you know … Derek is very much into you but he is emotionally constipated.”

Stiles choked on his suppressed laugh and bit his lip. His gaze flicked towards Derek who was chopping up some bell peppers.

“You sure? You’re not toying with me, Creeperwolf?”, Stiles asked.

Peter nodded. “I am sure, Stiles. While I would joke about many things … Derek is too emotionally fragile to pull a prank like that on him,” he said softly. For once the pack’s left hand let the love he felt for his only remaining nephew shine through. 

“I love that stupid Alpha of ours and all I want for him is to be happy and healthy and I can see you help me achieve that goal, no questions asked,” he admitted.

Stiles just nodded and rose from his seat. He walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the table. 

“Hey, Derek … can I talk to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
